thejourneyhomefandomcom-20200213-history
Teladri
Teladri is the most populous planet in the entire galaxy, with a population of around twenty trillion people. The entire planet is but a massive city, with the tallest buildings being over five hundred stories high. It is a habitable planet, with by far the highest concentration of species across the galaxy. It is located in the Aelor star system, and it, along with Ixon, make up the center of Consortium space. Teladri is unique in that the planet itself is made up of sub levels, each of them with its own government, rules, regulations, and entry ways. History: Teladri was once home to the capital of the Consortium, known as Aegis. It was located in the uppermost levels of the Sky, a towering beacon of Consortium rule and power. It was here where the core of the Consortium was located. As it grew, and expanded, it was soon found that Aegis could no longer handle such a large government, and expansion throughout Teladri was logistically extremely difficult. Compounded with that, the population of Teladri brought significant risks to the capital, as it was logistically impossible to catalog and track so many individuals. Because of this, Aegis was decommissioned as the capital, upon finding a newer, bigger, and safer location on Ixon. Because of this move, security on Teladri reduced, the Consortium special operatives around Aegis all moving to Ixon. This allowed an influx of criminals to the world, the city-planet becoming what it is today. Sub Levels: There are four Sub Levels on Teladri, each with their own rules and regulations, as well as ecosystem and mini form of government. These levels form the core of Teladri, and each of them cover the entire planet. Each sub level has multiple districts, each of them having a look and feel to them. These districts usually, but not always, espouse a residential, commercial, or industrial layout. Although the segregation of levels is by altitude, it is not by race or class. There are many who travel through to other levels at any time, and all who can afford to live in a certain level may do so if there exists the room. The Sky: The Sky is the uppermost Sub Level, and it holds not only the elite of Teladri, but also, ironically, the poorest of individuals. While the Elite such as politicians and celebrities reside in the lush penthouses in the Residential districts, the poorest individuals reside in the uppermost levels of the Industrial zones, where safety and quality standards have the potential to be sub par. One would most frequently see aerial races visit the Sky, where the winds and very sharp drops would have no mental effect on them. Unlike other levels, The Sky's walkways are usually very loose, suspended bridges that generally sway with the oncoming wind, but are made of a reinforced metallic alloy that has proven to be completely immune to the normal effects of the environment. While falling is always a danger to denizens of the Sky, the accident rate is under .001% of individuals, noting an acceptable living situation. The Rise: The Rise is the highest of the 'closed' levels in Teladri, consisting of intricate walkways and overlooks. Looking more like a patchwork spider web than anything else, it is almost completely enclosed, save for vehicles that travel between different trade hubs. The Rise was once the beating heart of Teladri, before capital Aegis was built, creating the final level. Different Trade Hubs have different functionality, creating a network of interconnecting biomes. While most biomes are freely accessible, there are some that are used for scientific and governmental purposes, each of them floating in their own little spider-web, the connections leading to nowhere. Ironically, even though they are extremely high up, the denizens of the Rise are also the ones that are most likely to dwell inside. Due to the unforgiving, rigid nature of the completely enclosed walkways, there are few races that seek the outdoors, preferring to exist within the confines of their quarters. The Cloud: The Cloud is a level of Teladri perpetually covered in fog. It is almost completely grey at all times on the outside, and that gives it the distinction of the most dangerous territory. The poor and destitute usually live in The Cloud, although there are those who value their privacy that flock to The Cloud, due to the feeling of perpetual isolation. Due to the area being thick and wet most of the year, it is prone to the most acts of crime, as well as where exotic and dangerous entertainment reside. Many illicit deals go down in the cloud, undetected by most, because of the unforgiving, unending fog. As such, it has become more of a wild western atmosphere than extended civilization, and while Teladri police and military continually patrol in the thick, crime continues to run rampant. As a result, criminals that are caught are usually dealt extreme amounts of punishment quickly. The Dark: The Dark is the bottom most level of Teladri, and ironically it's also the richest. The Dark is the ground, covered with machines and cleaning droids, continually working to keep Teladri supplied. Most of the denizens of the Dark are actually migrant workers, who work the cistern and treatment facilities during the day, and move back to the Cloud at night. The population of the dark is relatively small considering, but there are vast mansions and penthouse suites on the bottom most levels of Teladri, where extremely powerful individuals can do their business in peace. Walking around in the Dark is free, and is not restricted to set pathways unlike the other levels, allowing a modicum of freedom to those who live on the ground. Races: There are no indigenous races that live on Teladri that are sufficiently developed. While there is animal and plant life abound, all races and species that arrived on Teladri are immigrants from other planets.